


Sniper

by straysinthemafia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysinthemafia/pseuds/straysinthemafia
Summary: This young girl named Yumi found a cellphone on the train when she was heading home from work. Once she turned on the device, it took her directly into a messenger app. It caught her off guard especially when it suddenly received several messages. Who knew that her life would change after that night?





	

The white snow seemed to fall rapidly everyday in Korea for the past month or so. Winter was coming down already and it isn’t even December yet. Little kids throwing balls of snow at each other while others just enjoyed the freezing cold just like Yumi did.

She sat inside a warm coffee shop that was nearby her apartment; she always showed up in that specific place since it had a clear view of a part that was filled with families with their kids especially since the snow was really coming down. She enjoyed the cold so much. It was much more relaxing than the blazing hot summer. She definitely hated that. She glanced at the kids with smiles on their faces with made Yumi smile while she looked down at her literature book that was filled with old creative works from a variety of writers.

She kept her eyes on the book for a long period of time before she felt her phone vibrate meaning that it was time to get to work. She stretched her arms as well as her back from sitting down all morning. She groaned as she closed her book and got up, picking up her stuff before leaving a tip for the shop and walking out; meeting with the cold weather. She lifted her red scarf above her mouth as she made her way to the train station since her work was on the other side of town. She really didn’t minded it. It was a great job with people that were so nice and the pay was also good. She worked in a art shop that was filled with a lot of paintings from undiscovered artist that were trying to make themselves known and she was glad that she was helping them. She hoped that one day her art would be known to the world but she still had a lot to learn. It was just a hobby for her; nothing more but she wouldn’t mind. She waited for a bit as she waited for the train to arrive with other people who looked like business men. Once it arrived, the doors opened wide and a load of people came out like they were in a rush. She looked down as she walked inside the train and sat down in an open area before the doors closed and the train rode off.

She didn’t know why but she loved being in the train. It was a chance to see the city in a different view. She didn’t know why; maybe she was just being weird. She placed her earphones on as music came out, taking her out of reality and into the world of music. She leaned her head back against the window behind her as she closed her eyes slightly falling asleep but before her eyes were about to completely shut; she felt a sudden vibration.

Her eyes turned beside her to find a phone on the seat.

“Huh? A phone?” She softly mumbled as she looked around to see if anyone was looking for a lost phone but there was hardly any people on the train.

She hummed as she slowly reached for it and tried to turn it on but suddenly a blank screen appeared as it was starting up. She sighed as she placed the phone on her lap and slightly took off her headphones. Maybe she could find out who it belonged to. As she waited, a sudden chatroom appeared out of nowhere. Her suspicious got the best of her as she was about to put the phone back until there was another vibration on her hands.

**_A new message!_ **

She was debating if she should opened it and see whom it was but at the same time, she thought it would be very rude to go into another person’s phone. She hummed as she decided to not open it and leave it but another message appeared.

**_Unknown: Hello?_ **

Yumi’s eyes widen as she realized that she had opened the message and it send her directly into a chatroom with a person that was unknown. She bit her lip as she replied with a _**“?”**_. She then noticed that she was already on her stop so she quickly put the unknown phone on her pocket and left the train. She rubbed her arms at how cold it was that she had to keep herself warm as she walked towards her work that wasn’t that far away. She walked inside the shop and dusted out a couple of snow that was caught on her before heading to the back to get settled in. She saw some familiar faces as she waved at them. They gave her a smile and waved back at her. She smiled back and was going to start to work until the unknown phone vibrated again. She looked down as she took it out and looked at it. Another message from that unknown person.

_**Unknown: Can you see this?** _

She gulped as she looked around to see everyone not paying any attention to her so she decided to reply to the unknown message. She replied with **“Yes I can.”** Yumi was about to put the phone down until it vibrated again as she looked down at the phone again.

**_Unknown: …Finally connected. Thank god._ **

**_Unknown: It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger._ **

_**Unknown: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.** _

_**Unknown: I want to find the owner but I don’t see any contact info or call records..** _

**_Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply.._ **

_**Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.** _

_**Unknown: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently very busy.** _

Yumi was curious yet so confuse at what this unknown person was thinking or doing. She was about to reply but a customer was coming towards her so she quickly put it away and turned to the customer whom was smiling at her sweetly and asking a question about an artwork. Yumi nodded sweetly and explained about the art that the customer was interested in.

Once the customer was satisfied and left, Yumi turned back to the phone and realized that there was no messages. She read thru the messages once again and decided to reply **“An address?”** Which caused the unknown person to reply right after.

_**Unknown: Yes. There’s a Korean address and a long number. I think it’s a password. Do you mind going to the address?** _

_**Unknown: That’s all that’s saved in this phone. I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.** _

_“No kidding.” Yumi thought as she continued to read the messages._

_**Unknown: But still…I’d appreciate it if you could help.** _

Yumi thought for a moment as to what to reply back. She didn’t know anything about whom she was texting and something inside her told her not to get involve with it anymore. Yet, her fingers automatically replied back with a “ _ **Why should I help you?”**_

**_Unknown: Since you’re the only clue I have. I’ve been trying to find the owner of this phone, but I don’t have any clues until now._ **

_**Unknown: I would really like to find the owner. Then God will be happy…Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mention it before. I’m religious.** _

_**Unknown: Never mind what I just said. I’m sorry if I weirded you out. Can you please help me?** _

_**Unknown: I’ll make it up to you if I get to go back to Korea. It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsure, you can turn around. I know the area. It’s developed. Please?** _

Yumi thought about it for a while as she noticed that her time for work was already over. She decided to go to this address and return the phone. So she decided to reply back with _**“Fine..I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.”**_

_**Unknown: You trust me…Thank you!** _

_**Unknown: Just a sec..I’ll send you the address.** _

_**Unknown: [Address] Click Link** _

Yumi suddenly clicked on the link and it directly send her to a map of where this place was which was nearby where she was. She shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her stuff and headed out to this place, just to return this phone. She walked thru the cold weather as she looked at the building in front of her where the  owner was suppose to be. She took a deep breath as she walked in the warm room and into the elevator to the top floor. She didn’t know why but she felt so nervous as her fingers were scratching her arms. She always had that habit.

Finally, the bell ringed and the doors opened of the elevator as she walked out and looked for the number room. She ended up at the last room to the right. She looked at the doorknob to realize that there was a password door lock. She frowned for a bit, wondering how the hell she was going to do this until she felt a vibration. She looked at it.

_**Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.** _

_**Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?** _

Yumi rolled her eyes as she replied **_“Yes.”_**

**_Unknown: I’ll send you the digits. Try it._ **

**_Unknown: [Password] Click Link_ **

Yumi wondered how this person knew exactly what to say or what was going on but she ignored it and pressed the link that showed her the digits for the door. As she pressed the last digit, the door suddenly opened which caught her off guard. Her eyes widen as she quickly texted back _ **“The door’s open.”**_

**_Unknown: Good. Why don’t you go inside?_ **

Yumi tilted her head as she looked the door then down at the phone as she replied _**“Can I just enter a stranger’s house?”**_

**_Unknown: You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my information. If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do._ **

She sighed deeply as she replied “ ** _Alright_**..” As she was about to walk in, she got another text from unknown.

_**Unknown: Thank you..** _

**Unknown has left the chatroom.**

The phone suddenly turned pitch black which caught Yumi’s attention but she was too focus on the room inside. She slowly walked inside and closed the door behind her as she looked around, seeing that no one was home. She noticed a kitchen to her right and to her left was a desk with a computer and some sofas beside it. It looks very simple and nice. She really liked how this place was designed. She walked towards the couch and sat down, wondering when the person will arrived but suddenly the phone vibrated with a bunch of green numbers going haywire before it appeared to be another chatroom.

_**With different people this time.** _

Her eyes widen as she was stuck once again in another chatroom with people she didn’t know at all.

“Oh man, not again.” She softly says as she saw the mysterious people chatting away on the chatroom, not realizing that she was there until one seem to notice.

**_707: Think someone entered the chatroom.  
_ **

_**Jumin Han: Yumi…?** _

Yumi’s eyes widen as her hands went cold as she dropped the phone. They had realize her name. She was in big trouble.


End file.
